Jacob Parker
Personality Jacob can easily become out of control and has a short temper. He loves watching and making destruction. Jacob is normally lonely because of his short temper and destructive nature. History Parents meeting:'''Rain meet Perses at a building that was at the first few stages of demolition. They were standing next to each other just before the building went down. "Beautiful isn't it" Perses. "What the building" Rain replied. "No the destruction" Perses said "It is like a complete start over to make something even more breath taking". That one whole conversation evolved into a relationship which then turned into Rain getting pregnant but never told him his real name using Percy instead. A month after Rain had Jacob, Perses came back and told here that he was a Greek titan and that some day they're son will get attacked by a monster and that somebody will take Jacob to a safe place. Perses never told where that safe place was because he knew that his child wouldn't be expected at Camp Half Blood but would have to find his own way to the Broken Convent '''Early Childhood: When Jacob was 4 his cousin, Jade moved in with him and his mum because her mother died. For the first few weeks, Jade was extremely depressed. Jacob tried the best he could to cheer his cousin up until a massive thunderstorm came along. Jacob was terrified until Jade calmed him down. Jacob was extremely lonely at school until he meet a boy named Pietro. Jacob and Pietro were best friends but never say eye to eye. First Monster attack: While throwing around a football with Pietro, a hellhound the size of a rhino appeared between them. Jacob took off and they hellhound started to follow him. Jacob thought to himself when he was getting chased ‘I wish I could do something about that giant dog’. The next time Jacob looked back at the hellhound which was gaining on him, it seemed like it’s face had just been punched. Jacob didn’t look back at the hellhound until he reached Jacob’s house where he searched for Pietro’s dad. When he found Pietro’s dad, Jacob told him that there is a giant dog and Pietro is still down with it. Pietro’s dad told him to wait outside while he gets something. He came back a few minutes later with a bow and told Jacob to show him where Pietro is. As Jacob and Pietro's dad got closer to where Pietro was, Pietro's dad fired an arrow into the hellhound chasing Pietro. Pietro and his dad had a disscusion what just happened while Jacob feeling a bit like an intruder stood where he was quietly and listened to what was being said. Once Pietro and his father finshed talking, Pietro's dad told Jacob to go home. Second Monster Attack and Way to Camp. When Jacob got home he told Jade, which was the first person he could find, everything what just happened. "I think you should tell your mom this not me cause I'm not in the postion to tell you what you are" Jade said. Jacob went to tell his mother what happened and she just sighed then started to explain. "Your father was a Greek Titan. He never told me his real name so i never figured out which Titan he was" Jacob's mother said "He also said that one day you will have to leave me to go somewhere safe". "So what my dad is over 2000 years old and uber powerful" Jacob said "I found that hard to believe". "It is true i swear on my..." Jacob's mother stopped and started to listen. Jade came into the room and said "There is a little problem and think we have to leave". Jacob's mother ran start into her room and brought out two backpacks filled with clothes and handed them to Jacob and Jade. "Go takes theses and run. Don't look back" Rain said. "I don't want to leave you" Jacob said with tears starting to form in his eyes. "Your and Jade's lives are more important then my life" Rain said just as a giant scorpion burst through the side of house and by conincidince snapped Rain in half with it pincers. Jade sprinted out the door and outside while Jacob was frozen with fear and what he just saw. Jade ran around towards the other side of where the scorpion hurts through the wall where the door the basement was a pulled out a chainsaw with a CB chain (which was left there by accident by the previous owner which was a demigod) and ran back inside and cut of the scroipion's stinger just before it stung Jacob. Jade left the chainsaw because the chain broke as it entered the scorpion and picked up Jacob and ran back outside. "Quick follow me" Jade said as she started to pull Jacob along Jacob didn't move but instead without knowing used his powers and created a mild earthquake that brought down his already structural unstable home on top of the giant scorpion. The destruction of his home was what snapped him out of his fear that froze him and sprinted away with Jade. As he ran away from the monster, Jacob tried to do what he did with the hellhound but instead the scorpion ever few minutes it looked like the scorpion became afaird and back off a bit then remeber what it was and went back to normal. After about 15 minutes of running, they ran into Jade's friend, Sherri, who happened to be a satyr that understood what was happening and told them to come with her. When Jade and Jacob reached the place were Sherri was staying, Sherri pulled a crossbow with a only one arrow and a spear. Sherri passed the crossbow to Jade and the spear to Jacob. "What am I meant to do with one arrow" Jade said as looked around for the scorpion. "Just fire it and don't worry how many arrows you have" Sherri said just as the scorpion got into her line of vision. Jacob got ready for the monster to strike while Jade lined it up and fired the arrow. The monster turned to dust when Jade's arrow pireced it's hard shell. After all this, Sherri took Jade and Jacob to camp where they were both claimed by they're fathers and where put into the Hermes cabin which they both didn't like so decided to leave. Arriving at BC. When Jade and Jacob left camp, they walked to the nearest town where they met a guy that was like them, squished into the Hermes cabin at camp and left because of that. He told them about a place called the Broken Convent where childern of Gods and Titans were expected and planed to take down camp. They both wanted to go with him, so the guy took them to the Broken Convent where they both joined Ortu Justitiae, which was the only one they both argued with the mission statement but Jacob didn't total argue that humans with a life span should rule over everything. Going to CoO. One day Jacob heard two people talking about children of Titans disspearing and joining some other group that try to bring the Titans back and destroy Broken Convent and Camp Half Blood. Once the two people's conversation was done Jacob ran to find Jade. Once he found her, Jacob told Jade everything what he just heard. "Why should I go" Jade said "My dad isn't even a Titan so if I do go it will be camp all over again". "We could try and convince the demititans to let you join" Jacob said trying to convince Jade as much as he could. "I don't want to. We are perfectly safe here, Jacob" Jade said "Fine you stay here with perfect friends that hold gruges with the Gods and Titans while I go find people who don't want as much responsibility of running the universe" Jacob said before he walked away from Jade to go find the place where demititans go to try and bring back their parents. Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:UniPacific16 Category:Children of Perses Category:Champions of Othyrs Category:Jacob Category:Parker Category:Demititans Category:13 years old Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Born in 2003